The Jock
by 2much4dis
Summary: Yes, i ripped the title off from The Nerd, but no the story is not the same. at all. When Sasuke Uchiha, the prime ministers son, decides to go to public school he meets the blonde badboy;Naruto Uzumaki. The wild blonde gives him a ride to his own wildsid
1. Chapter 1

****

The Jock

By 'L' Frank

2much4dis

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the nerd but I adore the story… sue me if you please.

Not really I don't have any money.

Warning: minor drug use, profanity, male on male action, sexual terms and acts, talk of death. NaruSasuNaru NaruSaku

* * *

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son and only heir to the Uchiha fortune, decides to enter public school where he meets a he hyper active, danger to society, drug addict, hot blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. The brunette chances going to his wild side with the blonde and likes it. Soon he's transformed into a wanton type bad boy.

Summary for first four chapters, not including prologue.

* * *

THE JOCK

I hated him, only reason I ever approached him was to prove a point.

And for a while I did. To everyone he was that slut trying to fit in. Most people hated him, yet he smiled as if the world was on his mother fucking side. He never hit anybody, even if the it him.

He was the whore at first not me, he was the fucking drug addict. He was the type of person people like me spit on. How the fuck did that change so fast? Then to add insult to injury, when I finally did admit to loving him she came into our lives. He always liked her, but she loved me and I ignored her. Then after hurting her so, she finally got back at me. She got knocked up with his baby.

That should be mine….wait I'm a guy, why should I want to have his baby? She says it positively his baby, and never seen the dobe smile like that. He knows that if it's her baby he'll have to leave me to marry her; She of a very important family after all.

So for the second time in my life I watched the one I loved walk out of my life and into someone elses.

First Itachi left for his love for a man, then he walked out for the love of this girl. Its obvious she only used him to get to me. And it worked, it work to all hell.

How did I let him get that close to me? How did I let him become important? How is it that I became the slut and him the father of somebody elses baby. And why did he not use a fucking condom?

The man of my dream, the only other man besides Itachi that I ever said I love you to, the ride to my wild side the light to my dark, the smile to my frown, the high to my drug addiction.

"Hey, teme you're not paying any attention. How the hell I'm I suppose to teach you to cook if you don't" Naruto said patting me on the head with the spoon.

"I told you I didn't care much for cooking…Naruto…are you ganna marry her." I asked looking away for awhile.

He scratched his head and closed one eye as he thought, "well…well Sasuke I don't really know…maybe not."

Liar!!!

"Really, well what's ganna happen when her family tells you to marry her; because they will ask you to? There nobles, y'know." I said plainly as ever chopping up tomatoes.

"Why does it matter Sasuke, she's off your back and in a few months when high school is over we'll never see each other again. Why does my screwed up life matter? You should be putting that genius brain of yours to good use by thinking of like the cure to HIV or something. Where as I have to figure out a way to not get killed by her parents."

"Do you love her…?" in my heart I was begging him to say no.

He looked at me and smiled that fake smile I loathe so much. I'd grown to be able to tell the difference. "…Yeah, yeah I do sorta…" he hit me with the spoon again.

Dammit Uchiha you don't cry, you're an Uchiha. Never let it slip.

"Come on that eight months from now don't bitch about it sas; we gotta get you cooking so you can make your on food in college." He said patting my back.

I said nothing, trying to regain my baring. "Don't go…" I muttered I accidentally let it slip. I didn't want him knowing I would eve care; but then again he already knew. The day I said I loved him he said she was pregnant.

"What was that, sas?" he said tuning around and stirring the soup.

I couldn't take this no more, I couldn't take this rejection. Why was I always getting rejected by the people I love? Why can't they just be with me? Maybe I should be a heterosexual.

Suddenly all my emotions came to the plate, "Naruto please, please don't marry her. You don't need her you need me. We could be together; it's probably not even your baby. I know we could run away just me and you…Itachi did it. Nobody will miss us. Come on what do you say."

He smile lightly and kissed my forehead that was when I noticed I was crying. "Sasuke, I love you…but you had to know we had no future. We've been living a dream up until now. Plus listen to yourself, probably not. It also can be, and if it is my baby? What then, you want me to become my father and not be in my life at all? Stop thinking like a child Sasuke. Grow up!!!" he turned around.

"But that doesn't mean we have to abandon the baby, should it be yours. But I just think we should go away for a little while. What do you say?" I persisted. I knew if I could get him to run away then we'd never come back. He knew too, maybe that's why he didn't want to go he'd loved her since forever. And now that he had the chance to be in her life permanently he would jump at it. I was dumb for thinking, even for a second, that I might be more important then her in his eyes.

"Sasuke, your seventeen…I'm eighteen; legally that's kidnapping. And when they find me I'll be put away for life. What then?" he frowned.

"So you love her? Of course you do y'know she's only doing this to get at me, right? You don't have to be with her. And somehow I doubt she wants to be with you. It's not kidnapping if I agree to go."

"Stop being dumb sas," he tapped my forehead and took the tomatoes to the other pot. "You know I'd love to, but your parents would hunt us down with the fire and the force of the Japanese army. Somehow I don't doubt they will. And I know she probably doesn't feel shit for me, but understand I want this…I always have. I want to be a father, unless you suddenly become a girl then you can't give me that."

"So what is this…? A game, is my love just a frikin joke?" I barked.

He laughed, "these are the days of our youth sas…we'll someday grow up, get married, have kids, and pursue whatever it is that you choose too. For you its being president, right?' he grinned and gave the thumbs up "I support you sas…no matter what you choose."

I was tired of this; if he wasn't willingly going to leave her then I'd have her whacked. Being the president's son had it benefits. I could have her killed and cover it all up in money later.

"Sasuke…even if she doesn't love me I love her. And, I want you to be happy, you'll find miss right one day." He smiled, "time to eat!!!"

"Naruto…I found Mr. Rights right here." I smirked.

"hm, we'll have to see about that," he came up to me and kissed me, it wasn't long but it was passionate. "After dinner. I didn't have to make you dinner and I did. So you have to pretend you aren't horny but hungry." He pushed away from me reluctantly and went to set the table.

I know what I want, I've known for awhile now actually. I want him to look at me like he looks at her, I want him to talk of me like I do him, I want him to say those words 'I love you' to me. And I'd fight Sakura to get it.

"Naruto…I'll make you love me back," I refuse to loose another person.

"Hm, what was that, teme?"

"Nothing, Usuratonkachi. It's nothing at all." I said joining him at the table. If this is what he believed to be a now, a faze, something we'd grow out of. Then he was really a dobe; because I'd die for him.

* * *

I'm tired and bored and I am not having a nice day so I haven't gone over this once yet. I'll correct any grammar and shit later. But dnt plan on updates soon. Maybe for a week or two. That goes for anything 2much4dis related, my computers broke and I can only write at work and school now. But you can PM me if it's something serious. Huh anyway review.

Go Animehead!!!

{Bows to her}

'L'Frank: I have too much pride for this shit!!!

2much4dis: But I dnt!!!

Review!!!! This!!!

2much4dis


	2. chapter 2

The Jock

By 'L' Frank

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the nerd but I adore the story… sue me if you please.

Not really I don't have any money.

Warning: minor drug use, profanity, male on male action, sexual terms and acts, talk of death. NaruSasuNaru NaruSaku

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest son and only heir to the Uchiha fortune, decides to enter public school where he meets a he hyper active, danger to society, drug addict, hot blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. The brunette chances going to his wild side with the blonde and likes it. Soon he's transformed into a wanton type bad boy. Ignore the mistakes I have finger cramps!

**The long awaited first chap! XD**

"Sasuke, Sasuke…grow up and meet a nice girl and have us great heirs son." Mom said on the way to my new school I was positive I would be the only one arriving by helicopter and that the security there would breathe down my throat just like my bloody parents. I Sasuke was not always the first in line for the inheritance; I have…had an older brother. He's not dead or nothing he moved into his best friends house when I was ten after telling mom he wasn't going to marry a woman and have an heir….Itachi was gay.

And I knew my fate to be no better then that….i the son who tried aimlessly to escape his brothers shadow, who attempted everything for my parents attention, who was 'okay' but would never be 'Itachi' wad suddenly the golden son. The perfect little boy almost the next day my father was taking me everywhere introducing me to these people as his one and only son. Sasuke not Itachi. I wasn't forgotten anymore…

"Of course mother…that's my purpose in life." I said looking out of the window as we came closer to landing there were camera crews everywhere and paparazzi everywhere the principal and the vice (we met the other day at lunch) were outside waiting for me with security. I fixed my suit and prepared to run of the copter. As soon as we landed I jumped out and ran inside the building the principal and security were taking care of mom as she wasn't as fast as I was to get out of the helicopter.

I was making good time with my speed, passing people up before they could even realize who I was. But then that all stopped I ran staright into someone. The person was taller so they only moved back a little, but my ass went flying across the room.

"Idiot are you so freakin' stupid you can't see straight in front of you! Dammit I nearly broke my neck."

"Geez sorry…It was an accident see you're so small and running so fast I had little reaction time."

"Shut up loser! You ruined my good suit."

"Hey look I'll pay for what ever just chill."

I gave him the famous Uchiha get real stare, "you? You can't afford this." I said in laughter.

He looked hurt and scrambled up to his feet he even extended his filthy hand as if I would take it and get up. I smacked them away and snarled at his disappointed looked. When I got up I punched him one good time in the mouth, he grabbed his face but didn't react. Lucky for me some lady nearby comes to help.

A lady helps me up and looked back yelling incoherently at the imbecile that hit me.

"What happen here?" she asked me.

"I ran straight into someone. He was rude he didn't even say sorry and he pushed me."

"Stop lying brat I saw him apologize and even help you up and you punched him for no reason."

Dammit Sasuke save yourself.

"Are you callin' me a liar old lady?"

She got mad "what did you just call me?"

I smirked, "old lady."

She punched me in the stomach and hammered me across the head. I fell to the ground as I hoped she would do she strikes me.

"Excuse me ma'am but that's my son!" mom screamed running in.

"Well your brat needs mans best friends his manners are atrocious."

She looked up at her mad, "my son is not a dog."

"Could've fooled me."

"Maybe bringing you to such a low society school was a bad idea with the looks of the place you'll lose all your manners."

"well miss go tell sensei Sarutobi that…"

The lady swung her hair, what manners the ones he pretends to have. "slum…slum…we didn't beg you to come here you begged us so don't forget that. This kid will be treated just as every other student if he gets in my face I will knock the dog shit outta him and if he hits other student because he thinks them lower of him then I'll punish him as a normal kid who hits another student. Got it Mrs. Uchiha?"

Mom got up angry but nodded this was going to be a long day.

"I'm Tsunade"

"Mrs. Tsunade…I-"

"-Didn't ask your personal feelings." She interjected. "I am your Physics and statistic teacher I don't give extra credit so don't fall behind. Also you will apologize to the baka of an excuse over there."

Mom and I looked from her to the little blond headed boy. Well little was an under statement at the most. He was very much taller than I. He was also built, and pretty in the face I would at first have thought he was some punk ass Asian kid with bleach blond hair but after closer examination of him he resembled a European kid. Maybe he was mix.

"Hey granny, don't fuss….don't fuss…it was my fault I hit her first." He said smiling at her.

"argh…" she growled at him.

"first off I am NOT old! Damn you little shits, and second," she grabbed my hai and brought us face to face. "This polished off turd…this is a BOY. B.O.Y." We starred at each other deeply for several seconds before I looked away feeling an uncomfortable constriction in my pants.

"Oh…sorry man…you looked like a dyken chick from the fall and all." He laughed. "Or an emo….hahahaha…oh wait are you emo?" he said the last part like he had offended me.

"Get off of me idiot…"

"Chill dude."

I spat on him, "you chill." Mom gasped. "Sasuke?"

"He mistaked me, Sasuke Uchiha, for a female."

"No man I mistaked you for a chick….my bad I should've known you were a **bitch." **He said balling up his fist.

"Uzumaki-kun…." The old lady finally interjected. "Are you….are you _**high **_again?"

We all looked from her to the teen, who just burst into laughter. "You caught me granny."

School was mostly unmemorable I met all my teachers and introduced myself to my class like I was prepared to, girls literally threw themselves on me and I just ignored them. Makes it a lot easier to be a rich good looking soon to be politician when your gay. Women have learned to fuck up peoples lives. Evil skanks these days…

I didn't see the boy until we were going into fourth hour and he was pressed up against a wall. It looked, well from where I was, that he was pressing his forehead into the wall. But I couldn't understand why. How was I to understand these things I've never seen a real drug addict before? I've never even seen my daddy smoke a cigarette in real life and I knew he did. So maybe that's what druggies do, maybe they sit there banging their brains out? And not in the good way.

I was scared but part of me screamed to understand….isn't this why you came he Sasuke….to get around to the other side? So I came closer, and legs wrapped around his waist. They were female and I realized they were kissing.

Wait why were they kissing like that? Mom and dad don't kiss like that. Itachi never kissed me like that. So why were they? I walked around unconscious to all the people around them staring at me and just open gapped at them. Then I heard her moan…I have never heard a female moan in my whole life. Then his hips started moving I'm sure I was transfixed on his ass as it went back and fourth in slow motion. I'm sure if I didn' close my mouth I would have drooled I didn't even fully understand the scene but I'm sure it excited me. She would claw and grabbed at his back and this long blond hair.

They were humping I think…in the middle of a half lighted hallway…half lighted it was but it was STILL a hallway.

Then I heard her scream, "Oh Naruto….I'm ganna…I'm ganna." And he sped up his hip movement. "Ikui!"

"Fuck," he gasped. Then it was as if someone poured cold water down his back he stiffened but his hips shot forward fast—twice. And he was like growling or something.

Her legs came down and he stepped back and turns around white stuff pours down her leg and covers his dick, which is still fully erect and pointing up at me. Hi there penis! It had to be from about the size of my arm (wrist to elbow) in girth and length.

"Holy shit…" I said aloud kind of not wanting to.

"hm," he raised a pierced eyebrow at me and looked at me. He smiled something wicked before he started to clean off.

"Did you just have….s-se-sex in the hallway?" that was a lot of come!

"What' it to you?" the girl said I ignored her because she wasn't worth my time and looked at him.

"Oh, it's you….you little bitch; thanks to you, I'm suspended on Monday." He said as he tucked his dick into his pants and zipped up.

I was still looking at his crotch and the mess he had left on the girl. White ropes of come were falling from up her mini skirt and drizzled he leg like a cake. That was inhuman…even by Uchiha standards.

"Man why are you all up on my tip what do you wanna ride me too."

I don't even know what that means but yes…yes I do.

Finally I snapped back to myself I know I as blushing but decided to work through it, "shut up peasant I didn't smoke your 'weed' for you did i."

He looked at me with his eye and nose twitching, "weed? Ha classic….look I don't know what the fuck they taught you but I've been trying to be nice. Yeah we're in the ghetto, yeah were in the slum…but no, no I don't smoke weed...well not all the time. Believe it or not Mr. I can buy the world I can afford more than just a few ounces of dried plants. I-I should have whipped your ass from the start." The girl behind him looked at me the same and swung her long purple hair back.

"You do realize if you touch me you'll be getting more than just detention or an honorable one day deferral you'll be expelled before you go home to the best ass whippin' you or you slum for parents ever seen."

Then he did it he punched me and caught me by the collar. My feet were kickin in the air a testament as to how tall he was compared to me.

"Still talking shit!"

"Fuck…off…"

"What happen to all the shit he was talking, scrap him Naru." One guy with red arrows on his face said.

"Yeah bury his nose in the ground." Some fat kid said.

"Hey this isn't a good idea you know the only reason you ain't in trouble now is due to Tsunade she ain't always ganna have yo back." A guy with a pony tail said.

"Naw bro, he wanted to scwob…lets scowb!" Naruto barked shaking me back and fourth.

"get off of me you gay drug addicted baka!" I screamed kicking as hard as I can into his balls. He dropped me and as soon as my feet hit the floor the other two who wanted us to "Scwob" grabbed me by the hair and clothes and I'm positive if the girl who jumped on me hadn't I would be dead.

"get away…do you know the amount of trouble well get in…this is the governors son!" she yelled.

I got up and backed away from the group each of them radiated a scary demonic kind of aura it was weird. They all dressed in near rags and the girls dressed in barely any clothing maybe so they can have…sex…in the middle of badly lighted hallways.

The blond headed kid had long but untamed hair. The girl with the purple hair I swear I've seen her before—somewhere important and the others all looked like dogs ready to eat me when given the order.

"Your bleeding…we gotta take him to the nurse."

"What I'll get in trouble for hittin' him." Naruto screamed.

"You should've thought of that before you hit him."

Just then I realized my shirt was covered with blood and my nose was bleeding immensely. I looked at the blond and than to the door I guess he realized I was ganna make a run for it he got ready. I ran for the door only to be caught picked up and carried out the emergency door.

"Let me go you moron!" I barked strafing my neck.

"No…I'm takin' yo ass home." I would love to go home with you penis.

"No!" I screamed rather girlishly. "I don't wanna go to your house!"

"Your not invited to my house to your home _baka_!" he looked at me smugly like 'yeah I speak Japanese'.

"Get off—get off—Get off me!" I yelled.

"Complain all you want…I'm takin' you home bitch. Where do you live?"

"I'm not telling you! You may rob me!" he grabbed my face and faced it toward his. I couldn't help myself I was face to face with him again and all I wanted was a kiss. One like he gave that girl in the hallway. I wanted his…dare I say it…his tongue in my throat.

So I kissed him, yeah I know I'm bleeding so you all, you all might not think it so hot but it was…he looked at me mad, then shocked, then he and I closed our eyes and he kissed me back. He grabbed me by the back of my head and stuffed his wet tongue into my mouth and I swallowed as much saliva as I could but was to busy trying to remember to breath that some of it slide out my mouth and down my chin. I smeared my blood on his face and shirt but at the time neither of us cared. There was the intimate thought of tongues touching which until a few minutes ago I didn't know happened. There was the grinding he was doing it turned me on to no end! Kami I love you penis. There was the bite he would give every once in while then his lips so soft so experience…

I know what I needed to become what I wanted.

"1044 greenpark ln." I said pulling away.

"What?" he pulled me forward but I yanked back. "That's where I live dobe."

He corked an eyebrow but smiled, "gotchu…"

**Authors note**: okay so I know it's been two years since I've even touched the story….sorry my bad. I know I've failed in fulfilling da obligations and stuff but to be honest I haven't touch much of any of my stories so lets just celebrate this one. Oh I used leeAnn again she's the ultimate form of marysue…while I was on break I:

Am currently learning jap…not so good at it yet.

Am currently taken summer courses for chem1 dual credit.

Am learning to sew.

am looking for a job.

Ikkui means: I'm coming.

Scwob: is to fight.

Any questions?

As always **read** AND **review**.


	3. Chapter 3

DEAR FF WORLD,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are, Iruka in Wonderland, The Jock, Gravitational Pull, This Year, Getting there, and His Name is. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here.

~2much4dis

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
